


A Little Relief

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentle Tony Stark, Headaches & Migraines, Oral Sex, Orgasms Help Migraines, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You suffer from terrible migraines. Tony helps in any way he can.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A Little Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the really bad migraines I have. A lot like the reader, I started having them after my dad died, and they are incredibly terrible. And yes, orgasms help migraines.

It’d come out of nowhere.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. You’d never had a migraine until the untimely death of your father two years ago, and then they came out of nowhere. Six weeks after his death was when you had your first one, and you’d learned how to manage them at least a little. It wasn’t very often that you had a migraine without a trigger.

And you’d had a trigger this time.

You were going to the bank. A simple little errand. There shouldn’t have been anything bad in it. But then you walked into the building, and it hit you.

Someone was wearing floral perfume so powerful that it hit you almost immediately. You were hardly able to get your business done before it started to come out full swing.

You made it back to the Tower in record time, although you were pretty sure you were speeding to be able to do it. Everything was wrong; the light was too bright, the sounds were too loud, there were bursts of pain behind your eyes. It wouldn’t take very long before the pain got worse.

You and Tony had been together a couple of years, but you didn’t always go to the Tower. You had an apartment, just because you were insistent that you didn’t want to lose your independence, considering who you were dating.

But you went to the penthouse, first thing. You knew what you needed. You needed to go to a dark, quiet room.

The problem was you were out of migraine medicine. Your insurance only covered so much per month, and the medicine was unbelievably expensive. Logically, you knew that you could ask Tony to help, but you didn’t want to have to. Sure, he was a billionaire, but you had been a self-sufficient woman for a long time and didn’t want to lose that.

You know Natasha and Bucky saw you running into the Tower, so you also knew that it would only be a matter of time before Tony would be coming to you, asking what was wrong. But you ran to the bedroom you two shared more often than not, and, after closing the bedroom door, looked up at the ceiling.

It was a habit you’d developed, whenever talking to JARVIS. You knew JARVIS was an AI, but to you, he was a living, breathing guy, and you wanted to give him that respect.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Miss?”

“Could you dim the room, please? As dark as you can without going completely black.”

“Are you alright, Miss?” he asked, but the room started to get dimmer, nonetheless. “Do you want me to call Mister Stark?”

“Not needed, J,” you told him as you climbed underneath the blankets of the king-sized bed in the room. “I’ve got a migraine. I’ll be fine. Just keep it quiet and dark, please.”

“Alright, Miss.”

The best thing to do whenever you had a migraine this bad was go to sleep. It was harder without the medicine, considering your migraine medicine made you groggy, but you were completely out and didn’t know what else to do. So you cuddled up with Tony’s pillow -- which was a habit you’d developed whenever he wasn’t in bed, since it smelled just like his aftershave and you loved it -- and it wasn’t long before your breathing started to even out.

You weren’t able to go into a deep sleep, but you did manage to doze for a little while. When you felt the bed shift underneath his weight, you opened your eyes and saw Tony sitting there.

Raising his hand, he smoothed your hair away from your eyes, “Everything alright?”

“Your receipt is on the desk,” you mumbled out. You knew JARVIS must’ve told Tony it was a migraine because his voice was quite low and quiet. “I got your deposit done.”

“That’s nice,” he smiled, “but I’m more concerned about  _ you _ .”

“I have a migraine, Tony,” you groaned. “Some teller at the bank was wearing this heavy, super-strong floral perfume. Sent me into one almost immediately.”

“Do you want me to do the thing?” he asked, watching you closely.

Even though some people didn’t believe it, orgasms helped migraines. When you read about it, you almost didn’t believe it. How could something like that help? Especially when you could barely move without being in excruciating pain?

But then Tony had offered to help one time while you had a severe migraine. When you jokingly answered, “Sure, if you want to eat me out,” he nodded, grinned, and got down on his knees. You hadn’t expected it; you were just joking when you suggested it, but after he’d softly made you cum, that’s when the pain receded a little. It really did help give you some relief.

Every time you had a migraine afterward, Tony offered to help the pain go down a little bit. But more and more lately you were worried that he was only doing it because he thought you expected it.

“You don’t have to, Tony,” you say softly. “I don’t want you to think you have to.”

“I don’t think I  _ have to _ , sweetheart,” his voice was full of love. “I  _ want  _ to. I want to help you feel better, and if an orgasm is the best way to do it, then I’m going to.”

“I can’t even reciprocate!” you groan, but then flinch at the volume of your own voice. You raised your voice a little too much there.

“Darling, we’ve been together almost two years,” Tony’s voice was still soft and gentle, “and you should know that I never do anything I don’t want to. I don’t go down on you just because you’ll reciprocate.” He shifted so his legs were spread out and he pulled you into his chest. “Reciprocation isn’t always necessary, baby. I know how bad your migraines are.”

They had done several tests on you since the migraines emerged two years ago. You’d been to regular doctors, you’d been to specialists, you’d even been to neurologists. The only thing they seemed to find was that you had migraines and they would pop up every once in a while. Several doctors had figured it was grief since you were close to your dad and grief can do funny things to a person.

Leaning down to give you a kiss on your temple, he murmured, “Where’s your medicine? Is it here?”

“I’m out,” you groaned. Tony was still running his fingers through your hair soothingly, which helped. “I can’t get any more until next month.”

“How do you run out so quickly?” he asked.

You sighed. “The medicine is expensive, Tony,” you said to him. “My insurance isn’t all that great. I only get a certain amount of pills a month, and I can’t just buy them over the counter or anything.”

“How many?” he demanded.

“Nine.”

You literally felt the huff of air he let out. “That’s it?” he asked. “Nine?!”

“Tony,” you groaned when his voice rose a little.

“Sorry, baby.”

“Just let me lie here, Tony,” was your request. “Please.”

“What do you need from me?” he asked you. You sigh.

“Just hold me a while. Please? And if the migraine doesn’t get any better in a few hours, maybe you can do the thing?”

“I will always do the thing for you, baby.”

***

“She came running in here,” Natasha was telling Steve as she, Bucky, Steve, and Wanda sat in the communal living room. “I don’t know what the issue was, but she looked like something was definitely wrong.”

“Do you think we should check on her?” Bucky asked, his voice full of concern. “She’s been up there a long time.”

“I saw Tony running up there a little bit ago,” Wanda stated to them. “I don’t know what’s wrong with Y/N, but whatever it is, Tony will help her.”

“Pardon the interruption,” came JARVIS’ voice through the ceiling, “but Miss Y/L/N will be fine. She has a bad migraine.”

“Another one?” That was Bucky again. Ever since you’ve been together with Tony, Bucky was probably the person on the team you knew the best. The two of you were good friends. “That makes almost eleven this past month.”

“I know, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS’ tone was patient, and whether it was because he was an AI and therefore programmed that way, or if it was just because he was used to Bucky’s antics, Steve was still thankful.

“I know, Sergeant Barnes. Don’t worry; Mister Stark will take good care of her.”

***

You have no idea how long you’d been asleep when you woke up later that afternoon, but your head is still throbbing. You need relief. The last time you had a migraine, you ended up in bed, under the blankets with the windows blacked out, for almost three days. You can’t keep putting your life on hold because of these stupid headaches.

“Tony?” you ask softly. You feel the weight on the bed next to you, and when you look over, he’s got his StarkPad and has earbuds in his ears. That’s when you nudge him just a little.

He removes the earbuds and looks at you. “Hey, sweetheart,” he greets you softly, dimming the StarkPad and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Worse,” you groan. You can feel the tears start to leak from your eyes; you know that you’re going to cry. This migraine is one of the worst ones you’ve had in quite a while and you feel like it’s going to kill you. “Tony, it hurts.”

“That’s it,” Tony sighs. “I’m going to do the thing.”

“Tony, you don’t have to --” you start, but he cuts you off.

“Y/N,” he says, almost sternly, but at the same time his voice is full of love. “I’m going to do the thing. Not because I think I  _ have to _ . I’m going to do it because I know you’re suffering and hurting and I’m not going to sit around when I can give you at least a little relief.”

You say nothing but nod your head all the same.

He leans down to give you a kiss. You shift so you’re completely on your back and he attacks your lips with his own. He’s soft and gentle as he does this; he knows that you can’t move around a lot when you have a migraine, so he wants to make sure you are as comfortable as you can be. 

Your arm twists so you can grasp at the short hairs at the base of his neck as the two of you make out. His lips feel wonderful on yours; it doesn’t matter how far between the make-out sessions with Tony go, you will always take time to kiss him. He definitely knows what he’s doing and he’s so goddamned good at it. He always makes you feel phenomenal, and it isn’t just his experience.

Tony has a hard time getting the words out, but it’s with his actions that you know, without a doubt, that he loves you.

You grasp at the back of his neck as he continues to kiss you. When he swipes his tongue across your lower lip, silently asking for access, you open your mouth to grant it to him. He’s very careful with his hands not to jostle you around. He doesn’t want you in any more pain than you already are.

He breaks the kiss a mere moment later. “You always taste so good, baby,” he grins at you. “How about I make you feel  _ really  _ good?”

Silently, you nod.

He unbuttons and unzips your jeans, pulling them off your legs along with your lace panties. He reaches down and removes your socks as well. That’s when he looks up at you, “Do you want the rest of your clothes off?”

“Yes, Tony, please,” you nod. “I’ll get overheated otherwise.”

He nods and helps you out of the rest of your clothes. You can barely sit up, but Tony manages to get you out of your t-shirt and bra.

Tony throws the blankets off of you before starting to kiss down your body. You reach out and grasp at his dark hair, running your fingers through it. He kisses your stomach, your ribs, your abdomen, and then goes down further.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” he says softly, and you do so. Tony grabs your legs and throws them over his shoulders as he nuzzles your mound and inhales.

“You always smell so good, sweet girl,” he hums as he gets his mouth on you properly. He licks up your folds a couple of times, savoring your taste and how you moan for him. He thrusts his tongue inside your opening, his nose brushing your clit as he does so, and groans as he tastes you.

You moan as he starts to eat you out in earnest. The many times Tony has done this for you has given him quite the experience and he’s almost flawless at it. He knows exactly what to do, where on your body to press, but, at the same time, he knows not to move you around too much.

He sucks your clit into his mouth and nibbles on it. Taking one hand, he thrusts two of his thick fingers into your opening and curls them  _ just right  _ to hit your g-spot. It feels so good, and you are really gripping his hair now, pulling just slightly on the dark locks.

“Feels good, Tony, so good,” you moan out. You sigh and then say, “More. I’m close.”

It’s not that you're worked up or anything, but his mouth on you always feels so wonderful. You love the way he makes you feel, you love that he uses his experience to make you feel phenomenal.

“I’m gonna cum, Tony,” you groan out. “So close.”

Taking his mouth off of you, he keeps fingering you, going as deep as he can, and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb. He knows you're close, he can feel you tightening on his fingers.

“Come on, pretty girl,” he coaxes. “I know you're close. I want your orgasm. Let me have it.”

His talking sends you over the edge, and you tense up as you cum. He milks the orgasm for as long as he can, but not so long to actually give you pain, and then removes his fingers. He leaves a couple of closed-mouth kisses on your clit before leaning up to kiss you.

“How is it now, sweetheart?” he asks as he settles next to you. He removes his shirt so you can have the skin-on-skin contact you love so much after a good orgasm, and he pulls you against his chest so you can cuddle him. His chest hair tickles your nose, but there is nowhere else in the entire world you’d rather be.

“The edge is off,” you sigh. “Hopefully soon I’ll be back to normal.”

“Y/N, listen to me, sugar, okay?” he asks after a moment. “I will always try to help you the best way I know how. And if it’s to give you pleasure with no reciprocation, I’ll do it, because I never want you to hurt. Okay?”

“I love you, Tony,” you say, so overcome with emotion that you’re pretty sure you’re going to start crying.

“I love you too, sweetheart. And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](HTTP://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/). If you like my writing, please consider buying me a [coffee](HTTP://ko-fi.com/gabby227/).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts.


End file.
